Nanami Tsubomi
Nanami Tsubomi is a minor character in ''Kakegurui''. She's a housepet, who gambled against Yumeko Jabami, Mary Saotome, and Jun Kiwatari in order to lower her debt. Appearance Nanami has short dark brown hair (dark purple in the manga), part of it being held on the right side of her head by a pink (red in the manga) hairband along with a long streak going across her face. Nanami also has green-brownish eyes. She wears the standard female Hyakkaou Private Academy school uniform. Personality At the beginning, Nanami is shown to be quiet, shy, and quite anxious person. She is terrified of Jun Kiwatari to the point where she's completely subordinated to him, being willed to lose her chance of paying her debt, and thereby regaining her status of normal student, and still being a housepet instead. After meeting Yumeko Jabami, who convinced her that her submissiveness to unreasonable people like Jun is wrong, Nanami's personality has changed. She regained will of fighting for her own good, and stopped feeling anger, sadness and dismay, while still being a nice and kind person. Profile Nanami used to have really long hair and was admired by her fellow students. When she became a housepet however, Jun quickly took her with him and cut her hair, despite Nanami's pleading. She screamed and was completely filled with despair. She decided not to try and resist him anymore and simply quietly follow his commands. Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler She was first seen during the Indian Poker game, organized by the committee, to help housepets lower their debts. During the game, she didn't appear to do much at first. Due to the fact that Jun was threatening and controlling her, she was giving him signs, telling him which cards she had, by positioning the cards differently. When Yumeko found out about their trick, she told Nanami to ditch Jun, unless she wants to continue being treated like this to the end of her life. Nanami was scared and nervous, but eventually she decided to go for the win herself. However, she didn't end up winning, as Yumeko only used her to mess with Jun. But Nanami's debt was still lowered and she gained a lot of confidence. During the election arc, she is still a housepet. She knows that for a housepet, the election is meaningless. However, she heard a rumor that Terano Totobami buys votes for 5 million Yen and she plans to sell her vote to her. But then two bullies threaten her and want her to purposefully lose her vote in a gamble. Nanami refuses, but then they want to get violent. But Yumeko interrupts them and suggests to play with all of them, so the bullies quickly leave. Yumeko then asks Nanami to play, since selling one vote would not be enough anyway. Nanami knows that if she loses, she is dead. But if she wins, she could save herself, so she accepts the gamble. She is later seen watching the tournament and reflecting about Yumeko. It is unknown what the outcome of the gamble was or if they have even played yet. Episodes ''Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler'' *The Women Who Became Livestock *The Women Who Became Human *Gambling Woman (non-speaking) Category:Female characters Category:Housepets